


Is That A Deal?

by demon_with_the_underworld



Category: Gravity Falls, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_with_the_underworld/pseuds/demon_with_the_underworld
Summary: Teenage Eda Clawthorne meet a stranger man. In exchange for helping him, he offered her life's biggest deal.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	Is That A Deal?

It was a warm day in the Hexside School of Magic and Demonics as Professor Abraham Chambers taught Potions classes.

" You're supposed to mince the earwigs and slice the cobbleroot. Do it wrong and your potion will turn as grey and watery as trolls brains ."

The potions master talking in flat tone like an old vacuum cleaner, strolling through the class. All the students making notes or listen carefully. Well... almost all of them.

Eda Clawthorne hums distractedly, as she throws her head back over the chair, staring at the ceiling with a suffering little sigh of boredom. Her mind was a million miles away.

" Miss Clawthorne, " A voice cold as a cucumber jolted young witch awake from her meditations.

Eda side glanced at Professor Chambers and watched as his green eyes shifted from calmness to annoyance

" Yes? " She said, playing with a strand of hair that she had wrapped around her finger.

"On the blackboard," He pointed, "are written the necessary ingredients and the method of preparation. Tell me, please, What elixir is this? And what's its properties are? "

Eda smile as she read words on a blackboard. Young witch could be very lazy. But she was far from stupid.

"The elixir C'èun'onestà is known as the " Liquid Honesty". This is a very ancient elixir, and was banned until recently. It is a potion that is used to make one's deepest secrets known. It a Truth Potion so powerful that three drops would have every single student spilling their innermost secret for this entire class to hear. " She finished with a particularly suggestive voice.

Her potions master gave a reluctant nod, and then a school bell ring. Eda was the first to come on the school hall. It's lunchtime. She walked in the big cafeteria in a great mood. Lunch was without a doubt was the best part of the day. No learning or boring teachers. Only relax and tasty food.

Eda picked some food and then using her charm until the cafeteria lady give her an extra slice of screaming cake, after that a young witch came running into the cafeteria and headed for her normal table. Lilith was already there and eating her lunch.

" Hey, Lilly. " She sat down across from other young witch. Her sister said nothing, a determined calm expression in her face.

" You're awfully quiet. " Eda said ,not understanding why her little sister was acting like this, " Okay, let me guess, you got A-minus and you decided it isn't good enough. "

Lilith just take another bite of her lunch, totally ignoring her sister. Eda was silent as she looked into her sister's totally calm she squared her shoulders.

" Lilly, are you angry with me? "

Her sister looked up, she give Eda a incredibly cold look and then back to her food.

" Okay, I'll take that as a yes. " Eda cocks her head at other witch and sees her sister's jaw clench, then relax. " So, why are you angry, sis? "

" Are you really don't know? " Lilith spoke.

" Yes. That's why I asked. "

"Maybe I'm angry because my sister cast a spell of reverse gravity over my class. Then she turned almost all toilets into bloodthirsty monsters. And for the grand finale, she bringing crazy sylphsfor a school project on Care of Magical Creatures." Lilith said stoically.

" It's been a swell week. " Eda said as dig into her screaming cake.

" One day you get yourself into some serious trouble. "

" Trouble? No way, you're only in trouble if you get caught. " Eda said with a smirk.

" I'm serious. " Lilith pointed out, flatly.

" Me too. "

Eda and Lilith went into a stare off, the tension felt like an old west showdown. Finally Lilith sighed as pinched the bridge of her nose.

" I am aware that we have different definitions of the term "fun", but if we're going to be part of Emperor's Coven, you can't just break every rule that exists.

" You study too hard, and you worry too much." Eda commented, " I'm just building the legend of Eda Clawthorne in Hexside. "

" I want you will be here at my side in future. I love you and I want what's best for you, Edalyn." Eda saw something shift in Lilith's eyes. It was strange, but she couldn't place it. " And your "pranks" isn't making stop me worrying about you any easier. "

"Look," orangehead girl sighed. " I can try to cut back on my pranks, if that makes you feel better. "

" Promise? " Lilith lifted her hand from Eda's chest, her pinky finger extended. Eda latched her pinky finger with Lilith's. " Promise. "

Two sisters enjoy their meal and talking with students that decide sat down at Clawthorne Sister's table for a few minutes... but then a voice from intercom ruin the nice atmosphere.

**Edalyn Clawthorne to the principal's office.**

Lilith was staring daggers at Eda.

Eda let out an overly dramatic gasp," Listen to me' Lilly, believe me' I did nothing wrong." She tilted her head, seeming to be thinking about something. " Today. "

" Then why Principal Bump wants you in his office? " Her sister demands to know.

Eda stood up. " I'll talk to you when I get back. "

~•~

With most of the students being in the cafeteria, the walk was quite and fast as Eda walked down the halls with a pep in her step to Principal Bump's office and stood before it. She raised her hand to knocked on the door, but change her mind. However after a short while the door to the office opened by themselves, and Eda was surprised to see strange man sitting behind a principal's desk.

He was tall man and possesses smooth olive skin, who looks to be physically around his thirties or even early forties. He has a chiseled jawline complete with sharp heterochromia eyes, one being electric blue and the other being dark red with black sclera. He's of California descent with silky blonde hair with black lowlights or black hair with blonde highligh. A zodiac necklace hangs from his neck. His most prominent feature was the atypical scarring over his right eye, which was lined with cracks that extend to the chin and hairline.

His attire consists of a white button-up underneath all his clothes, yellow collar vest, a long tuscan sun-colored jacket with a dark yellow inner layer that is dotted with triangles and gold pins over the folded cuffs. He wears a black dress pants, belt buckle in the shape of a equilateral triangle with the inscription: " _semper vigilantem*_ ", and the grayish-indigo knee-high boots. He also wears long dark gloves that have golden claws on the fingertips. A tall, thin, black top hat floats just above his head. Eda noticed he carries a small dark cane. The cane was pitch black and smooth.

" Edalyn Clawthorne? " His voice sound like crack radio with a slight of jazz music, and he also had a California accent.

" Well, that depends on who's asking." She come inside. "Are you a cop?"

" Nope. My name is Bill Cipher. "

" I'm not familiar with that name. "

" Well, I wouldn't say I'm famous in Boiling Isles. " He shook his head with a gentle smile, " But I'm still kind of hurt you haven't heard of me, owl lady. "

" Owl lady? Why did you call me that? "

" You have eyes like a owl. "He said, a look of mischief in his face." You don't like nicknames? "

Her face adorned with a large and content grin, " It's cool nickname. "

He nodded happily. " Good. Now, let's talk about the business. "

Bill draw spell circle and then snapped his finger, there was a burst of magic and young witch blinked. Suddenly she and Bill were sitting on armchairs, Principal's desk with tea set stand between them. The man snapped his fingers again and made the teacups and teapot come to life. Then he give Eda a teacup with a little telekinesis.

" I don't like tea. " She looking at liquid in disgust.

The man just smile as drawing small spell circle. A second later, tea in Eda's teacup turned into red apple blood.

" Much better. " Eda said before she take a big sip of apple blood, putting her feet on Bump's desk. " A while ago, you were talking about business. "

"I'm here because I was looking for right witch or wizard. Principal Bump allowed me to have a look at all school records for old times' sake, and because I helped him conquered the old school. "

Bill's eyes scanned orangehead witch face as he thoughtfully drinking his tea. Eda have a bored expression on her face.

" You know, I started to think that I'm just wasting my time here.. But then I found this. " He drawing a black-yellow circle in the air. A large stack of papers with a large book sandwiched in between hit the desk. Eda looked up to the top of the stack and saw that this was big permanent record with her name right on top.

**_Permanent Record_ **

**_Edalyn "Eda" Clawthorne_ **

" Impressive number of Incident. "

" I have plans to make this stack twice times larger than it is now. " Eda said nonchalantly.

Bill brushes his hair back, crosses his arms as leans back slightly, grinning like a he's a little crazy in the head. " You are rebellious, very impetuous, devious, extremely confident and you love break the rule. "

" You forgot to say that I'm the coolest witch in this school, but the way you described me just now, it's pretty accurate. " Eda says proudly as she flips her hair.

" And you are person I was looking for. " He stated, simply. " I want to ask you a favor. I needs someone to look after my demonic fifteenth step-cousin on my great-grandmother's niece's side. "

" What's in it for me? "

" I'm an influential man, and I have powerful friends." Bill said in a slow, deep voice." So, what would you like? "

Eda raised left eyebrow, " It sounds like you're offering me whatever I want. "

Bill glances up and she's smirking at him.

" That's exactly what I'm doing. " He says, in a kind of casual tone she's never heard from anyone before.

" Do I look like an idiot to you? "

" You ask an intriguing question, owl lady. " There was an undertone to his voice - something like laughter, but not quite.

She ignored his response, " Look I doesn't know who you are, but I know no wizard can just offer " The deal of Your Life " So if this is-"

" Who said I'm wizard? " Bill was very amused, " I'm powerfull demon that originated from the nightmare dimension. "

Eda leaning closer to him. " Prove it. "

The world around them turned black and white, a large madman smile spread across Bill's face. " Very well, as you wish. "

Using a claw on his glove, he literally tore open a hole in the fabric of reality that looked like a gateway to outer space, and pulled screaming head without a body from it.

"Aah! Aah! Aah!... " Head screaming as roll over the floor. Eda was watching it until Bill snap his fingers and the head disappears layer by layer.

" I know a better trick! " He gestured toward a Eda, she opened her mouth against her wishes and her teeth then flew into his hand right before dumping them into young witch's. " I think you'd like to call tooth fairy. "

She looked down and almost droped teeth on the ground.

" You should've seen your face. " Bill laughed sending the teeth back into the mouth of the witch. " Well, you still don't seem convinced that I'm telling the truth. "

He then snapped his fingers once more and witch could smell rotten.

Eda looked around room. Principal's desk and tea set were both untouched, but literally everything else was drenched in blood. It wasn't an illusion, she felt her feet squish on the floor. The blood began to seep into her boots and socks.

Bill looks at Eda again. It appears he's succeeded at surprising her: her eyes are wide and her lips are slightly parted; it feels like she's looking into him, not at him.

"So, speaking of which...What do you want? " He asked as cleared small part of the floor under them.

 _What do I want_ , Eda repeats in her head. _Powerful and probably a little crazy in the head demon offer me anything in exchange for a babysit his cousin. This is the second strangest thing to happen to me. Okay girl. You need to think about something big. Something that will give you money, respect of other people, power. But you have only one wish, so think!_

Eda's brows creased, her brain function were at the highest level. There was complete silence in the room. Bill was saying anything, drinking tea.

Then she got an uncharacteristic serious look on her face. " I want to be the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles when I grow up. "

" Here's the deal - You take care of my little cousin and in return I'll make sure you will be the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles. " Eda's ears twitch. A small, very small, part of witch wasn't sure if it's best thing for her. Bill noticed that, so gave her a reassuring smile and begin in fake understanding tone" I know this is really last minute and you can say no if you want..."

" And miss out on the biggest deal of my life? " Eda asked, arms crossed over her chest. " No way! "

With a weird chuckle Bill hold out his hand. " So, owl lady, we have a deal? "

"Deal!"

Bill's hand lit on blue fire and he shakes hands with Eda who seemed unharmed. Then Bill traced a glowing gold circle in front of her and snap his fingers.

The buffalo-like skull with a broken horn wreathed in flame appeared in the middle of the speel circle. The pink eyes with yellow sclera opened up inside the sockets. The flames disappeared as it sprouted torso, arms, legs and tail. A red collar with a yellow tag appeared on the creature as it turned dark gray, although its torso and the tip of its tail were covered in light gray fur.

Small creature was just floating in the air for a few seconds...and then it falls from the air right into Eda's hands.

" What is this? " Young witch asked as she held the furry creature before her.

" This is my cousin King. " Bill smiled, " King meet Eda. Your new friend and official guardian. "

King blinked, looked puzzled. And then he ordered her with a commanding voice. " Bow down before king of the all demons! "

" Nope. " Eda said and just dropped the furry demon on the floor.

" Bill, she didn't show me any respect! " He complained like a child while pointed at young witch. "I demand you shuffle the functions of every hole in her face! "

" This idea sound funny. But I'm not going to waste my magic on this. "Bill said and then he smiled when King started shaking. "Great! The demon king's squeak of rage coming."

" Squeak of rage?" Eda asked with a smile, watching cute demon.

" Just wait one second. "

"Nyehh. Nyyeeeh!" King let out as he got back on his feet before falling to his but and throwing a tantrum while screaming in a high pitch like a tea kettle steaming. "NYYYYYEEEEEHHHH!"

" It's like a little tea kettle. " Eda bust out laughing with Bill doing the same.

King got back on his feet and ran to Bill, still screaming in such a high pitch. The man just grabbed small demon and put him on desk. King continued screaming until Bill drawing a gold spell circle in the air and glass of chocolate milkshake with sprinkles fell into demon's paws.

" So how long do I have care for him? " Eda asked as she wiped a tear from her eye.

" Until I will have finished my business inside, and come back for King. "

King turned towards him and asked, " And when you get back? "

" Soon. It will be only a few..."

" Hours? "

" Decades. " Bill said with a serious look on his face, teapot pour himself another cup of tea.

" What? " Eda and King yalled at the same time.

" You can't just abandon me here! " King said as he stomped his foot on the ground. " And you promised you'll help me return to the throne of demons! You do that, or I'll complain to Axolotl! "

" Well, for one thing, I come back for you. And two, I won't leave you alone. Eda will take care of you during your stay here. "

" I do not accept that witc- " King just stops in mid-sentence when Bill tap to his forehead. Demon's eyes seemed to glow with rainbow colours for a moment, and then he passed out at a stack of papers.

" Now, when he woke up, he won't even remember me until we meet again. That might make your job a little easier. Make sure he brushes his teeth and don't give him any cheese. Remember: reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye owl lady! " And with that Bill vanished in a flash of light and the room returned to normal.

Eda looked around the room, her mouth pressed into a evil smile.

"Hmmm. I wonder what principal may keeps in-"

**Ahem!**

Eda flinch as she turn around, Principal Bump was standing in the doorway of his office.

" Hey Bump. What's up? " She cheekily smiles.

He walked across the room with emotionless face, and then sit down behind a desk. His eyes looks squarely at still unconscious demon. Then wizard looked out to meet Eda's eyes as drew a spell circle, causing his hand to glow green before put King in witch's arms.

" Miss Clawthorne, I think you and your new "pet" should leave my office. "

Eda looked down at King in her arms and then just walked off without saying a word. The door slammed behind her as soon as she passed through the doorway. A young witch needed a moment to process what happened in office.

" Wow..." Eda said after long moment, " This was my first time in this office when I don't gets detention from Bump. "

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note:
> 
> • semper vigilantem* - which in Latin means "always watching."
> 
> • I don't think King is Bill Cipher reincarnated, but part of me thinks King and Bill are connected somehow. I read different theories and then this story popped up in my head.
> 
> • Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
